dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leaky Cauldron
Proprietor and Employees Jennifer Thompson - Landlady and Owner Bran Thompson - Younger brother, employee (of sorts) and bouncer (7' 4", 420 lb) Lily Smith - Full-Time Employee Archive (please do not archive here!) *LTA One */LTA Two/ */LTA Three/ *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 Roleplay (in the pub, or back yard) General Roleplay (come over take a seat, have a drink, and chat for a while) Amber and Arieus Renee and Adele Freya and Teresa Seline and Heather } |text = *Heather sat down at an empty table with her food. She was so hungry!* Ugh, I wish someone could sit here. I need to be popular, like I was in Polynesia! *She mumbled. Soon, a sweet looking blonde girl walked over to her table.* }} } |text = Hi! Can I sit here? I am starting Hogwarts, and it looks you are too. Since I'm starting school, I would love to make a new friend! *Seline thought she was being weird.* Sorry. Am I too... perky? }} } |text = *Heather sighed. But happily, because she had finally someone who wanted to be her friend! She nodded.* Maybe a little. But that's fine. So... tell me about yourself. I'll start though. I have a pretty complicated life. My dad left my family when I was 6. So my mum moved us to Polynesia, where I was popular at school. But she remarried some random person I didn't know until the wedding day, and I gained two horrible stepsisters. Your turn. *Heather caught her breath. This was the most talking she'd done since her dad left her!* }} } |text = *Seline smiled. This girl seemed to like her!* Well, I am an only child, and in my childhood, I worried a lot. About being a squib. My parents made me do piano lessons and other extracurriculars so I could take my mind off of it, but I worried at night before going to sleep. Gosh, you don't know how relieved I was when I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts! }} } |text = *Heather bit into her sandwich. The girl was so lucky! She didn't have to deal with Annie and Ella.* Mmmm... this food is great. Anyway, I didn't catch your name. I'm Heather, by the way. Heather Jordan. }} } |text = My name is Seline Flowers. And yeah, the food's pretty good. You know, I'd like to meet again. How about the Ice Cream parlour? Is tomorrow good? }} } |text = You mean Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour? Man, I used to go there with my mum and my dad all the time when I was younger! *Tears filled Heather's eyes. But no, she couldn't cry. She had just made a new friend!* }} } |text = I'm so sorry! I didn't know... you know... But still! We could... go somewhere else, right! I just made a friend, and I made her cry! }} } |text = No! I'm fine with going! In fact... maybe when I go there, I might see my dad again! Unless he moved to Fiji or something. *Heather laughed at her own little joke.* }} } |text = That's great! So... I'll see you tomorrow? }} } |text = Yep. See ya! *And with that, Heather finished her lunch, waved good-bye to Seline, and went out of the restaurant. She sighed. If only everyone were as nice to her as Seline was!* }} } |text = Bye Heather! *After what Heather said, Seline hoped that maybe Heather's dad would get to meet Heather again. The poor girl, she thought. Heather was nice. Seline was sure she could make so many friends!* }} Category:Diagon Alley Category:Roleplay Category:General roleplay Category:The Leaky Cauldron Category:Shop Category:Charing Cross Road